1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a removable unit component such as a belt unit.
2. Related Art
When detachable unit components of an image forming apparatus such as a belt unit are installed in the image forming apparatus, the unit components are often held by a frame structure of the image forming apparatus, which is, for example, disclosed in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0003015 A1. According to the disclosure, the frame structure includes a pair of metal frames with enhanced intensity and a pair of resin frames attached to the metal frames. The unit components are placed in the frame structure, specifically in positions defined by positioning structures, such as projections and slots, formed in the resin frames.